


Endgame

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Double Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce does what must be done, as the City knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

With all that Batman had gone through, with every twist and turn of his life intersecting Catwoman's, most people had become complacent to the pair. It was an open secret in Gotham, or a rumor outside of her that some knew the truth of.

No one saw what would happen the day Catwoman was killed by a man with a gun, a man in a long coat and a broad hat with the eeriest laugh echoing after the gunshot.

The young woman that was with her knew only grief and rage in that moment, of course.

Batman, on the other hand, grew cold, calculating, and withdrawn. Despite every effort Alfred made, there could be only one ending to this.

The maniac that the press had dubbed the Joker had already put one dear love in a chair, forever, and now he had slain the mother of Batman's daughter. The only woman Batman had consistently returned to, a love and freedom existing between them, had been murdered.

No body of either the Joker or Batman were found after the night they finally met with an endgame in sight.

The city, though, knew her Knight had only done as he had to.


End file.
